A JOYful Christmas
by pieface98
Summary: "That will never be true." Nina choked out, "Fabian is my best friend and he will always be my best friend."  "I like you Nina," Joy said with a smirk, "You have great taste in guys. It's just too bad you won't actually get the guy."


**Another AU Fabina Christmas Story. **

"Fabian, you could help you know," Nina let out a laugh at her friend since college, rolling her eyes as she tried putting mistletoe on the ceiling.

"Fine," Fabian sighed, "As long as I don't have to kiss you."

"You wish," Nina rolled her eyes, as her step brother Mick, walked in.

"Mistletoe!" Mick yelled running toward the plant, "Come here Nina! Give me a kiss!"

"Eww, Mick go away!" Nina yelled pushing him away, "You can kiss Fabian."

Mick eyed the younger boy who immediately responded with a, "Stay away from me."

Nina quickly escaped from the vicinity of the mistletoe, not really wanting to have to kiss Mick.

But, she guesses it wouldn't be too bad to kiss Fabian…

Woah, what was she thinking. Fabian was her friend, she didn't have feelings for him.

Did she?

Nina shook her head and walked over to her step ladder, putting some decorations on the taller area of the tree. Her 5 foot 5 frame didn't allow her to go so high, even if her heels. But, she did have a pretty big tree this year. She stood on her toes for a moment to put something on a high branch, but when she placed her foot back down her heel slipped of the edge, sending her flying backwards.

Right into the arms of one Fabian Rutter…

Nina lay breathless in his arms just staring into his endless green eyes.

"Hey, no thank you?" Fabian joked. "I just saved you from a broken arm."

"Thank you," Nina said quickly, removing herself from his arms.

She began to reminisce of the first time they met…

_Nina looked down at the map of her new college campus, afraid of what lies ahead. Everything was so intimidating and big and well, intimidating._

_She began to think that transferring schools was a bad idea. She was a sophomore, but she was officially lost. Scanning her map again, trying to walk and look at the same time, but ended up doing a face plant with a wall and tumbling to the ground._

_Crap, the wall was laughing at her._

"_Lost?" the wall asked her._

"_Terribly," Nina replied as she looked up at the man who was about twice her size. Well, not really. But he must have been at least 5 foot 10._

"_I was there last year," he said offering her a hand and pulling up to standing position, "Trust me, it gets easier. Being a freshman sucks."_

"_I'm not a freshman," Nina mumbled. Did he think she looked young?_

"_Transfer?" he guessed._

_Nina gave a small nod before walking to a bench and placing her head in her hands._

"_You okay?" the guy asked, coming over and sitting next to her._

_Nina nodded, her head still in her hands._

"_I don't think so," he told her, "Wanna tell me about it?"_

"_I have no friends, besides my step brother who's gonna graduate this year, I have no idea where I am and I'm starting to regret transferring in the first place." Nina sighed taking head from her hands and looking up the stranger with tears flowing from her eyes._

_The stranger grabbed her schedule and looked at it then at her, "I'm Fabian Rutter. You're in front of the Hawks building and you're next class is right across there." He pointed down the road, "There, you just made a friend and now you know where you are. Still regret transferring?"_

_Nina smiled, "I'm Nina Martin, and no."_

Nina smiled to herself at the memory, when Fabian walked over to her and laughed.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked, amused.

"Nothing, just thinking." Nina sighed as Fabian sat next to her, "What's up?"

"You know that you're my best friend and I love you and-"

"What do you want Fabian?" Nina smiled, knowing her best friend well.

"To bring a date to Mick's Christmas Party tonight." He sighed.

"A date?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, sure." Nina sighed.

"Thanks Nina!" Fabian yelled, "You're gonna love Joy!"

Fabian has a date. Oh joy.

At the party that night, as promised Fabian came with a date.

"Hey guys," Fabian said, "This is Joy."

"Hi," the girl smiled.

Eww.

She was in a tight skirt and in an extremely revealing shirt. What a slut.

"Oh." Was all Nina could say.

"Nina say hi." Fabian said, his smiled fading.

"Hi."

"Oh, you must be Ana, Fabian's 16 year old cousin." Joy exclaimed.

"No," Nina stated firmly, wondering how she could call her Ana if Fabian just said her name was Nina. Idiot, "I'm Nina, Fabian's best friend."

"Oh," Joy eyed Nina up and down.

Nina rolled her eyes, going to get a tray of food. When she brought it out she made sure that Joy didn't touch it. Who knows where her hands have been.

Probably on some other guys-

"Nina!" Mick yelled to her, grabbing a mini weenie off the tray, "Fabian and Joy wanted me to tell you that they wanted some weenies."

"There's none left." Nina claimed.

"Nina, I can see them on the try in your hand." Mick eyed her.

"They aren't for sluts." Nina retorted coldly.

"Woah, woah, woah," Mick exclaimed grabbing the tray from Nina and putting it on the counter, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come with me." Mick grabbed Nina's hand, pulling her to the bedroom and closing the door, "Tell me the truth Nina. What's. Wrong."

His voice was slow and he used his 'don't mess with me' tone.

"I don't like Joy." Nina sighed.

"Why?" Mick asked crossing his arms, "You barely said a word to her, how would you know what she's like?"

"She's a slut."

"Nina…" Mick glared at her, his nostrils flaring and Nina knew that it mean that he was getting pissed off.

But she stood her ground.

"Have you looked at her?" Nina asked, "I don't know about you but I'm getting bad vibes."

"Nina-"

Mick was about the get really pissed, but was saved by a knock at the door.

"Come in." Nina said smirking at Mick, who was fuming.

In walked none other than Fabian who stared at Nina who was smirking at Mick, who was scowling at Nina.

"Um, I saw you guys walk in here. I was just checking you're okay."

"Just fine." Nina smiled, walking from the room.

"Yeah, we're just fine!" Mick called angrily after her, following her out.

"Oh-kay." Fabian said very confused at what he just walked into.

Fabian walked back out to Joy and everyone.

"Hey babes." Fabian smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

"Hey Fabes," Joy said, "Go get me another drink."

"Oh," Fabian sighed, "Okay."

Nina, noticing that Fabian was walking away, walked straight up to Joy.

"I don't like you at all," Nina said sternly, "There's something off about you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Joy smirked, "But I do know that you're completely in love with Fabian." Nina looked at the ground, "But, let me tell you," Joy continued, "He really isn't interested. He isn't looking for girls like you."

"Girls like me?" Nina questioned.

Joy raised her eyebrows, "Oh please, like you don't know already. You're an American without real parents. You're outfit isn't the least bit sexy and guys like sexy. Face it, all you'll ever be to Fabian is a friend. But not for long."

"What do you mean?" Nina asked, tears ready to flow.

Joy scoffed, "Do you really think that he'd rather spend time with you than me? The more time he spends with me, the less he spends with you. And soon, he will spend all his time with me and all you'll have left are your memories."

"That will never be true." Nina choked out, "Fabian is my best friend and he will always be my best friend."

"If he loves me he won't be." Joy told her.

Nina stared at Joy, wondering how her life had suddenly become a very cliché romantic comedy.

"I like you Nina," Joy said with a smirk, "You have great taste in guys. It's just too bad you won't actually get the guy."

Nina opened her mouth, than closed it again.

"Don't bother trying to speak," Joy said, "I always have the final word."

"Hey Joy," Fabian smiled, "Oh hi Nina. I haven't seen you the whole party, I'm glad you and Joy are finally getting to know each other."

"Yeah Fabes," Joy smirked, "She's a great person. Seems to like you a lot."

"Excuse me." Nina said stepping away from the small group.

Nina went to grab her coat and ran into Mick, who no longer had steam coming out of his ears.

"Nina why are you crying?" he asked.

Nina just looked at him, "I knew she was a bitch."

"What did she do?" Mick asked, his anger now directed at the woman who made is little sister cry.

"She's a bitch Mick. What do bitches do?"

"Nina," Mick said, "If she did something you have to tell Fabian."

Nina looked over her shoulder at Fabian, who was laughing at something Joy said, "You're right."

That night after the party, Mick was dropping his girlfriend Amber off at her apartment, and Fabian and Nina were helping with clean up.

"So Nines, did you like Joy?" he asked suddenly.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Nina asked timidly.

"Yes." Fabian looked at her with curious eyes.

"No."

"Nina you barely spent two minutes with her!" Fabian accused.

"She told me that I was a parentless American!" Nina defended, "I hardly need to spend more time with her to know that she isn't a good person."

"Joy wouldn't say that!" Fabian argued.

"Oh than who said it Joy's evil twin?" Nina yelled, "Fabian you are so god damn stupid."

Fabian looked at Nina.

"Shit, Fabian." Nina yelled as Fabian began to walk out of the apartment, "Wait, I didn't mean that!"

Nina grabbed his arm and tried to keep him in. He stopped at looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

"I didn't mean that." She repeated, this time her voice barely above a whisper, "I-I'm so sorry." A tear escaped her eye.

"Why are you lying?" Fabian asked, "Why don't you like Joy?"

"I told you Fabian!" Nina yelled, more tears flowing, "I told you!"

"But Joy, wouldn't say that!"

"Fine, Fabian." Nina started, "Don't believe me. But just know, if you stay with her this is the last time you will ever see me."

"Are saying you won't be my friend if you stay with her?" he asked, whispering too.

Nina sighed, "Sort of, Joy said-"

"Don't you dare accuse Joy again!" Fabian yelled.

"I thought we were friends." Nina whispered, "But, now you believe a girl you barely know instead of me."

Fabian stayed silent.

"Fine." Nina said, grabbing her purse and coat, than hastily exiting the apartment.

"Nina," Mick said a week later, "You have to talk to Fabian at some point."

"No I don't."

"Nina." Mick crossed his arms, "Yes. You. Do."

"No. I. Don't."

Mick sighed, throwing his head back, "Fine, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

Mick dialed a number on his phone, "Hey Fabian, can you get your ass over here? I want to beat you in COD again… No, Nina isn't here she went shopping with Amber… okay see you in ten."

"I'm leaving." Nina started, standing from her seat.

"No, you aren't." Mick said, throwing her over her shoulder, placing her in his rather large closet, tossing her a flashlight, and locking the door.

"Mick Jason Campbell let me out right now!" Nina pounded on the door.

"Shuddup."

*7 minutes later*

"Mick, I'm here!" Fabian yelled, coming through the doorway.

"_Mick I hate you let me out of the closet!"_

"_Nina, would you shut up? You're annoying me with all your yelling!"_

"_You locked me in a CLOSET and I'm the annoying one?"_

Fabian was very confused.

"Mick?" Fabian walked into Mick's bedroom to find Mick watching TV.

"What movie are you watching?" Fabian asked, figuring it must have been a movie and the names were sheer coincidence.

"_Fabian?" was yelled through a closet door, "Thank god! I don't care if you freaking hate me, just get me the hell out of this closet!"_

Fabian laughed, "This is gonna be fun."

"_I can hear you idiot! Open the door!"_

"Now, now Nina, I won't open the door if you're mean." Fabian smirked although she couldn't see it.

"_Open it!"_

Mick was laughing by the TV, but not telling him to open it or keep it shut.

Fabian heard a thump and assumed Nina kicked the door, _"You ass wholes! Let me out! I-I can't breathe!"_

Mick was still laughing.

Then everything was quiet.

"Shit, did I kill her?" Mick asked, "Mum would kill me!"

Fabian was too busy worrying about Nina and unlocking to door to listen.

But when he opened the door the first thing he saw was a hand flying towards his face.

_Slap!_

The hand flew toward Mick.

_Slap!_

Nina pointed at Mick, "That was for locking me in there," she pointed to Fabian, "And that was for not letting me out."

"You slapped me!" Fabian said, holding his cheek.

"No, no," Nina joked, "I high fived your face."

"I have that background!" Mick laughed, holding his face as well.

"That really hurt." Fabian said, still in shock.

Nina stuck her tongue out.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Mick said walking from the room, "I have ice packs in my mini fridge if you need one Fabian."

"You have ice packs in a mini fridge?" Nina questioned.

"Yeah," Mick said, "Sometimes when I play my video games my hands start to hurt."

Nina rolled her eyes when Fabian grabbed one of the ice packs and Mick left. Then Nina saw Fabian's face…

"Oh, crap, did I do that." Nina approached her friend's already reddening face.

"Yeah," Fabian sighed.

Nina reached up to touch it and Fabian winced.

"I'm so sorry." Fabian and Nina said at the same time.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Nina asked him.

"For not believing you." Fabian explained, "Joy was cheating on me."

"I'm so sorry." Nina told him.

"It's my own fault I guess." Fabian sighed.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, you slapped me."

"No," Nina stopped him, "I mean, knowing she was cheating on you."

"Oh," Fabian sighed moving closer to her, "I little, I guess. But, it made me realize what I really want."

Nina backed up, "W-W-What's that?"

Fabian, noticing Nina's resistance, backed further from her, "Nothing."

"Wait," Nina ran back to him, placing her hand on his arm, "You were gonna say something, say it."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Fabian explained.

"But you said-"

Nina was cut off by Fabian's lips on hers.

"I wanted to do something," Fabian told her.

"Oh," Nina breathed, attempting to say something else but the only words she could up with were, "Oh."

"Is that a good thing?" Fabian laughed.

Nina nodded, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "To be honest, I was jealous of Joy originally. I told her I didn't like her first, I was wrong to do that." Nina looked down.

Fabian placed two fingers under her chin and lifted them slowly until her gaze met his, "That doesn't matter anymore. Right?"

Nina nodded.

"Good," Fabian smiled, "Because I have known you for 6 years and I have never been able to kiss you. We have a lot of time to make up for."

Nina laughed, completely ready to have 6 years of kissing in one night.


End file.
